banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Technomancer
The Technomancer has learned how to manipulate their body in a way that they can perform unnatural feats. They replace their bodyparts with technology, creating weapons and tools out of their own limbs. Role: '''Adaptable '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Con +3, Int +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Technomancer is proficient in Simple and Light Martial weapons, and Light Firearms. They are also proficient in Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient with Shields (but not tower shields). Any attachments they have on their body are considered proficient. Construct (Ex) A Technomancer's body, both inside and out, has parts replaced with cybernetics. Due to this technological improvement, the Technomancer is treated as both their original type and Construct when determining effects, whichever is worse for them. They are still able to gain Morale bonuses and can still be brought back to life as if a normal Ponykin. Effects that repair items or Constructs can also affect the Technomancer. Cybernetic Parts (Te) A Technomancer has replaced their body parts with technology to give them an edge in combat. From 2nd Level onward, they can upgrade 3 of their devices. They cannot upgrade the same device more than once per level. They cannot upgrade a single device more than ten times. Arms (2 can be equipped, one on each arm): * '''Grappling Hook: The arm has a grappling hook inside of it. The hook can be fired and used to grapple a surface or item. Using the Grappling Hook counts as a ranged attack. If the hook hits an enemy, it deals 1d4 slashing damage. The hook has a range of 10 ft. The range increases by 5 ft for each upgrade. * Mini-Bow: The arm has a hidden extendable crossbow with a range of 30 ft. The crossbow can be extended and retracted as a move action. The crossbow deals 1d4 piercing damage. The damage increases by +1 for each upgrade. This cannot be used while holding an object in the hand. * Net Launcher: The arm has a net inside the arm. They can fire the net at an enemy as a ranged touch attack to entangle them. The net covers a 10 ft square and has a range of 15 ft. The range increases by 5 ft for each upgrade. * Shield Arm: The arm can be turned into a shield as a move action. While the shield is deployed, they can hold items but not wield weapons with the arm. They can dismiss the shield as a move action. While the shield is active, the Technomancer gains a +1 Shield bonus to AC. The bonus increases by +1 for each upgrade. * Stealth Dagger - The arm has a hidden extendable dagger. The dagger can be extended and retracted as a swift action. The dagger deals 1d4 piercing damage. The damage increases by +1 for each upgrade. This cannot be used while holding an object in the hand. Back * Active Camouflage: The back has an invisibility cloak attached. When activated, the cloak hides the user's body, as the spell ''Invisibility''. However, making an attack does not end the camouflage. This invisibility lasts for 2 rounds. The duration increases by 2 rounds for each upgrade. * Back Shield: The back has a shield attached to it. This gives the Technomancer DR 1/Magic. The DR increases by 1 for each upgrade. ** Grenade Launcher: '''The back has a grenade launcher attached to the back. The wearer can launch grenades out of it, as a Grenade Launcher weapon. The grenade launcher has a range of 40 ft. The launcher runs on charges, and once these charges run out, it cannot fire any more grenades. The launcher starts with 1 charge per day. They gain an extra charge for each upgrade. * '''Mechanical Wings: The back has wings attached to it. These wings are twice the length of the wearer. When activated, the wings will allow the user to fly with a move speed of 30 ft for 2 rounds. The duration increases by 2 rounds for each upgrade. Chest * Energy Shield: A shield that can be activated as a move action. The shield absorbs all damage to the Technomancer first, even before Temporary HP. The shield has 10 HP. Once the shield reaches 0 HP, it shatters. The shield's HP regenerates after a long rest. The shield's HP increases by 5 for each upgrade. * Impact Protector: The chest has a absorbent metal that can bounce off impact. The protector has a 5% chance to negate Stun effects, Critical Hits, or Knockback effects. The chance increases by 5% for each upgrade. * Nano Repair: Small nanobots that constantly repair the body. Grants Fast Healing 1 to the wearer. The fast healing increases by 1 for each upgrade. Hands (Can equip 2, one in each hand): * Blaster: The hand has a short range blaster (range of 30 ft) installed. The blaster deals 1d8 force damage and can cause 10 ft of knockback upon hit (Fort DC 10). The damage and DC increase by +1 for each upgrade. The hand must be empty to use this. * Energy Claw: The hand has claws made out of pure energy. The claw can be used to attack and hold items normally. The claw is considered a manufactured weapon. The claw deals 1d4 electricity damage. The damage increases by +1 for each upgrade. * Energy Whip: The hand has a whip that can be created out of pure energy. The whip deals 1d3 electricity damage. The damage increases by +1 for each upgrade. * Flamethrower: The hand has a flamethrower installed. The flamethrower creates a 15 ft cone, which deals 1d6 fire damage. A reflex save (DC 10) negates this damage. The damage and DC increase by +1 for each upgrade. The hand must be empty to use this. * Reinforced Fist: The fist is reinforced in tough metal, making it bulky and brutish. The fist replaces their Unarmed Strike and acts as their Unarmed Strike for determining effects. The fist deals 1d4 Bludgeoning damage. The damage increases by +1 for each upgrade. Head * Floodlight: Gives the user a floodlight on their head. When activated as a swift action, the floodlight creates light in a 5 ft radius around the Technomancer. The radius increases by 5 ft for each upgrade. * Nightvision Goggles: Grants the user darkvision for a short amount of time. The user can see in the dark for 30 minutes, and may not use it again until the next rest. This duration increases by 30 minutes for each upgrade. * Scorpio Visor: The eyes are covered in a visor that allow the user to target heat signatures. The Technomancer can choose their targets as a free action. They must be able to fully see their targets, and they cannot be behind cover or concealed. So long as the target is selected, the Technomancer can see them perfectly and they gain no benefits for concealment. The tracking ends once the target is more than 100 ft away from the Technomancer, the target is dead, or the Technomancer falls unconscious They can track a single target at a time. The amount of targets available increase by 1 for each upgrade. Legs * Digitigrade Legs: The legs are bent back like an animal's. The legs give the user a +1 bonus on Acrobatics, Performance (Dance), and Stealth checks. They also gain Evasion, as a Ranger. The bonus increases by +1 for each upgrade. * Gravity Anchor: The legs have an anchor to them that draws them to the ground. Can be activated and dismissed as a swift action. When activated, they negate falling damage and cannot be moved from their location by physical force (teleportation effects can still move them). The anchors last for 5 minutes until the next long rest. This increases by 5 minutes for each upgrade. * Hover Discs: The feet create hovering discs that the wearer can glide on. The user can activate and dismiss the discs as a move action. The discs hover above the ground, allowing the user to avoid ground-based damage or effects, ignore rough terrain, and move over water normally. The hover discs last for 5 minutes until the next long rest. The duration increases by 5 minutes for each upgrade. * Jet Boosters: The legs can be used to launch The Technomancer up to 10 ft into the air as a move action. The boosters have 1 charge until the next rest. They gain an extra charge an can launch an extra 5 ft for each upgrade. Nano Bits (Te) At 2nd Level, at the start of your turn, gain Temporary HP equal to your Con modifier (minimum 1). You cannot have more Temporary HP from this source than Level + Con modifier. This Temporary HP will disappear after 10 minutes of inactivity. Data Link (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Technomancer has a relation to technology like no other. They gain a bonus to Knowledge (Tech), Craft checks relating to technology, and Disable Device checks made against mechanical traps and locks equal to half their class level. Fry The Brain (Te) At 3rd Level, the Technomancer can use their technological enhancements to work through situations in their head at a much faster pace, at the cost of their physical energy. As a swift action, the Technomancer can divert their energy to their brain, allowing them to mentally work harder. They gain a bonus to Willpower equal to their Intelligence modifier, and can add their class level to any mental skill check (Int, Wis, or Cha-based) for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier (minimum 1). At the end of this duration, they are fatigued. If they were already fatigued, they are exhausted. If they are exhausted, they cannot use this ability. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Charge Item (Te) At 6th Level, the Technomancer is able to divert energy to other weapons. The Technomancer can use Fry The Brain to instead refill all charges of a technological or magical item. Godly items and artifacts cannot be recharged using this ability. Technical Expertise (Ex) At 7th Level, a Technomancer adds his class level to Craft, Disable Device, Knowledge (Tech), and Linguistics checks regarding technology. Recharge (Te) At 8th Level, the Technomancer can reverse their charging capabilities, absorbing energy. The Technomancer can, as a Full-Round Action, touch a single unattended technological or magical item (Godly items and artifacts cannot be drained in this manner). The Technomancer can destroy the item to remove the Fatigue or Exhausted condition from them. Once the item is destroyed, the item cannot be repaired and must be scrapped or rebuilt. Items that are capable of making saving throws must pass a DC 10 + 1/2 Technomancer's level + Technomancer's Con modifier) to resist being destroyed. Comparison (Te) At 9th Level, you can spend a move action to compare one of the following stats of yours to the enemy's. You will know if the stat is equal, higher, or lower than yours: Strength Score Dexterity Score Constitution Score Armor Class Current HP Killswitch (Te) At 11th Level, when you are reduced to 0 HP, you may choose to activate your Killswitch. If successful, all creatures within 10 ft of you must roll Fortitude (DC 10 + 1/2 Level) or take 1d8/3 levels of Electric damage from your Killswitch. Empower The Body (Te) At 12th Level, when activating Fry The Brain, the Technomancer can instead divert power to their body to enhance their performance. They gain a bonus to Fortitude and Reflex equal to their Intelligence modifier, and add their class level to all Strength and Dexterity skill checks. Improved Critical (Ex) At 13th Level, you increase Critical Threat range by 1 with all your Technomancy weapons. Maintenance (Te) At 16th Level, when are reduced to 0 HP, but are stabilized, you will automatically heal 2d6 HP in 2d4+2 rounds. Blink Drive (Te) At 18th Level, gain a Blink Drive ability. This acts like Warp. You have 5 charges of this ability per day. Mastery - More Machine Than Man (Te) At 20th Level, all of your devices gain 5 upgrades, to a maximum of 15 total upgrades per device. You may also choose to get a second attachment to one of your devices that acts like a +5 upgrade. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited